Situations frequently occur in a supermarket vegetable and fruit department in which the quantity of a given type or kind of vegetable or fruit is insufficient to justify a separate table, or bin, or counter. Also, situations frequently occur in which a portion of the vegetable or fruit becomes not fit for sale, while other portions thereof are suitable for sale. In such situations the small quantities of vegetables or fruits can be sold in a profitable manner if properly displayed.
A self-serve salad bar is available in numerous restaurants, and certain problems occur in the use and maintenance thereof and with regard to preservation of the foods displayed thereon.
It is an object of this invention to provide a salad bar by which relatively small quantities of vegetables, fruits and other foods in a supermarket can be displayed and profitably sold.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a salad bar which is pleasing in appearance and which makes possible the attractive display of a variety of vegetables, fruits and other foods for the sale thereof in a supermarket or in a restaurant.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a salad bar which includes a cover member which is adjustable in height.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a salad bar which includes a cover member which is movable to a predetermined height to serve as a shield to prevent contamination of the foods as the foods are displayed and dispensed.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a salad bar which includes a cover member which is movable to a position to enclose the contents of the salad bar.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following decription.